Sleeping Sickness
by blahblahblah97
Summary: When Victoire arrives to Teddy bruised and bloody, they are both forced to admit how they really feel. "He really looked at her, how he tried to deny himself for so long. It was all a catastrophe of love and hate and confusion and frustration, and wanting, so much wanting. Wanting what you can't have, wanting the impossible." Rated M for adult themes and mild swearing. Dark n fluff


Sleeping sickness

**AN: This is a trigger warning story, possibly. Mentions of abuse. Rated M for adult themes, but we're keeping it clean! Author's note at the end! :D I will also post my playlist for this story at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in that universe.**

**Kinda wish I own young Sirius Black though. Kinda a lot. Also, the art is not mine!**

**It's by *viria13, go check her stuff out!**

**Enjoy!**

Maybe I'll sleep when I'm dead

But now it's like the night is taking sides

With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind

Could it be this misery will suffice?

-Sleeping Sickness by City and Colour

"Teddy," Victoire whispered as she crept into the head boys room. He'd given her the password at the start of the year, since he knows that even five years into her schooling that she still finds it hard settling in. Teddy stirred a little in his sleep."Teddy,"she whispered more urgently. She halted beside the bed, her lip trembling. "Teddy!Please wake up, I need you." Victoire nudged him in the side, and Teddy shot awake, his blue hair going in all directions."V?" he questioned sleepily. His eyes finally focus on his friend, her white blonde hair coming into focus, but there were dark streaks in it. He blinked and looked her over, turning on the bed side lamp."Vic,"he breathed. "What happened to you?" The one thing he never expected was to see his life long friend covered in blood and bruises.

Victoire blinked back tears, her lip trembling."Well,it's a long story..." was all she could manage before she launched herself at him and burst into tears. "Hey, hey it's okay," he comforts her, alarmed. Victoire stops crying, and swipes at her eyes. "Just help me," she asks quietly, "please."

"We need to get you to the infirmary!" Ted panics, throwing off his quilt and bolting out of bed. "NO!" she yells. "No, I can't go to the infirmary, you can't tell the teachers, Teddy promise me you won't, please don't make me go to the infirmary!" she says, reaching hysterics.

Teddy goes to his nightstand and digs around the drawer, pressing a piece at the back and pushing it up, revealing a secret compartment with medicine he used to deal with his 'furry little problem.' Taking out the bottle of Dittany and a cloth, he joins her again. "sit down, Vic." She complies and sits cautiously on the edge of the bed, wincing. "Who did this to you, Vic? And don't tell me you tripped and fell because you are one of the most graceful people I know, and the floor won't give you a black eye and a split lip."

Victoire winced when he dabbed the cloth to the cut on her temple. "If I tell you, you'll kill him."

"If you don't, I'll go straight to McGonagall." Teddy shot back. Headmistress McGonagall was on the last leg of her leadership at Hogwarts, as she had announced at the start of the year that this would be her last year at Hogwarts. But she was still a force to be reckoned with. "NO, Teddy." she hissed angrily, and glared at him. "You can guess who it is, it isn't that difficult."

"You need to say it, Victoire," he pressed.

She swallows a lump in her throat and his heart pounds.

"Noah."

Teddy can already feel that scary calm coming over him, and he was about to get up and go find Noah, when he looked back at Victoire sitting there. She seemed so small and young and defeated. He'd never seen her like this, never. Vic was always this...untouchable force. No one could get near her level, expect Teddy, when she let him in. He couldn't leave her. Not like this. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and he took the bottle of Dittany in his hands. "What happened?" he asked as evenly as he could. What the fuck possessed your boyfriend to beat you up? He thought, disgusted.

Victoire looked ahead as he applied Dittany to around her lip. "I don't know," she answered faintly. "He was just so-ANGRY. I've never seen him like that." Teddy didn't think it wise to mention that this was a guy that daily took his anger out Hufflepuff first years. "We were just up in his dorm, and we were talking, and then we started...you know, kissing," she said, embarrassed. He nodded to show he was listening, and shifted as he started applying the Dittany to her temple. "And then, he decided that it wasn't enough. He wanted to-he wanted me to-I didn't want to do that, Teddy. Not with him. I told him no, and he-he kept trying. Then I pushed him off me and-" her voice started breaking as she fought through the tears. "he just snapped. He started hitting me and hitting me. I didn't expect it, so it took a minute to get the upper hand." she sobbed. "I managed to punch him and get away, but I hexed him before I left." Teddy's knuckles were turning white, and his Cobalt blue hair turned black in his anger. He turned to face his friend, and his anger immediately died when he saw her. She looked so tiny and lost, so different to how she let everyone else see her. He always was the one to fix her up, as she was to him. He couldn't leave her. Not now.

"Well," he began slowly, his fists unclenching, "I guess it's a good thing that Ginny taught you that Bat Bogey hex." Victoire let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She wasn't scared of Teddy, not her Teddy, but she hated it when he was angry. He was usually a joking prankster, tugging on her ponytail or giving James and Fred advice, or when they were home for the holidays he'd play with Lily when he knew he didn't have to. But they were his siblings, in a way, and he'd always had a soft spot for her. But when he was angry...it was a whole new Teddy. He was quiet, dangerously so, so she let out a nervous laugh, then winced. Teddy leaned forward, concerned, and she whispered in a cracked voice "my side. My ribs." Her eyes filled with angry tears and she turned away. She was angry at Noah, and most of all angry at herself. Teddy stayed silent, knowing she didn't need a lecture right now. Instead, he concentrated on cleaning her wounds. Once he was pleased with the wound on her head, healed her split lip and cleared up her black eye and brought down the swelling, he dropped the cloth and his wand onto his bed. "He-he didn't mean to do it, Teddy. He loves me, he does. He just got mad-"

"Vic," Teddy interrupted, and her bright blue eyes swivelled round to look at him. "Your ribs." He mumbled awkwardly. Victoire swallowed, and nodded. "Where is it at?" he asked, his voice tight. "My right side," she whispered, twisting her hair anxiously. "You-you won't be able to reach it over this," she muttered, gesturing to her tank top. Teddy frowned, confused, and his eyebrows shot up and he covered his hands with his eyes when she expertly slung off her top. "I-but-you-it-just-" Teddy stuttered, his hands still covering his eyes. He peeked through his fingers to see if she was ready, and quickly shook any thoughts about how beautiful she was out of his head. Oh come on, he's a seventeen year old boy, his thoughts are going to go there. Victoire rolled her eyes and chuckled weakly. "Oh, don't be a prude, T. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"You aren't a kid though, anymore, V! You were what, twelve then?"

"Well spotted, genius. And I'm sixteen now, so what?" She smirked slightly. It was adorable when he got so flustered, he was so innocent sometimes. Wait, did she just call Teddy Lupin adorable? That can't be right...no, no way. It's...TEDDY.

Teddy thought back to the event she was referring to. It was the summer when he was thirteen, and Victoire was twelve. The whole family, along with Neville and Luna and her family and his gran had got together at the beach at Shell Cottage. It was an annual event, and all the kids had been in the water, and he remembered Victoire popping up from the water after diving for something, and everyone seemed to be staring at her. She glanced down to the water, confused, only to see a red polka dotted item floating near her. To her horror, it was her new bikini top, the one she had begged her mum to let her get, the one she was so excited to show off. How she hated the damn thing now. She spun around quickly, hiding from everyone as she swiftly grabbed the dreaded item. Victoire groaned when she saw James and Fred's gaping faces near her, and she wanted to cry.

"Dom, take Louis, James and Fred over to the other side of the beach, closer to the adults," a voice commanded from behind Victoire. Her little sister nodded determinedly, eager to please Teddy as a child. She'd always idolised him as a child, and whilst that had died down a little, the need to impress him was still there. Victoire guessed that was part of the reason that she joined the Quidditch team, because he said Dom was good enough. And boy was she. "Come on guys, I can get us ice cream!" Dom exclaimed excitedly, keeping them distracted whilst she subtly dragged her cousins arms and motioned for her brother to follow her. Teddy stood with his back to her, standing guard as hot, embarrassed tears ran down her face. She fumbled quickly to get her top back on, thankful that Teddy somewhat awkward frame was shielding her from view of the others. "Thank you, Teddy," she said reverently, turning around to face her best friend and blinking her big blue eyes at him. "I mean it, I owe you big time."

"Hey, it's not a big deal, Vic. I remember walking in on Ginny when she was changing when I was little. Embarrassing doesn't cover it." He said with a smile, and turned round to wave at her. "Don't tell her I told you that," he whispered through his teeth as he smiled, and Victoire giggled. "Not making any promises, T. Now, how about a burger? I am STARVING."

"Hey, when am I going to deny food?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

Teddy snapped out of his reverie. "Still and all, Vic. You can't just do that."

Vic groaned. "Teddy, let's be honest here. You can't reach the wound. This needs to come off for you to reach it," she said matter of factly. "Now, I can't reach the hook. I need you to do it." Teddy's face turned a brilliant shade of red, as did his hair in embarrassment. His hands reached out tentatively and his fingers fumbled as he unhooked her bra, and Victoire covered her chest with her arms as Teddy covered his eyes. "Ready," she said quietly. Teddy opened his eyes, and his gaze automatically slid to the bruised, swollen area of her ribs on her slender torso. He cursed under his breath. "Vic..." he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't, Ted. Please don't," Victoire asked tiredly.

"Okay. Okay."

Teddy got to work treating the bruise, inspecting it first and apologising profusely when he had to prod the bruise to feel if the ribs were broken and she hissed in pain. It felt slightly swollen, but there were no lumps and she could still move and rotate her torso. "Well, I don't think it's broken. The bone is definitely bruised though," Teddy warned, and Victoire hung her head slightly, "so you'll have to be careful. Don't be taking any bludgers to the side."

Victoire nodded, and turned her back to him to slip back into her bra, and he silently hooked it and handed her the tank top; running his hands through his hair, frustrated. Victoire pulled on her top, and rubbed her arms. "Just say it, T. You know you want to."

"You can't stay with him, Vic," Teddy stated. He got up from the bed they'd been sitting on and started pacing. Victoire blinked, and felt a tug of something. Regret? Hurt? Agreement? She wasn't sure. "He beat you, Victoire. He hit you. YOU. I know you think it's the first time, he'll never do it again, but I hate to break it to you, but he takes his anger out on first years. He's an asshole, V, I've said it from the start. You've known it, too. But you tried. Why did you stay with him?" he inquired at the end of rant. During this, Victoire had drew more and more into herself, crossing her arms protectively over her chest and bringing her knees up. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "Vic?" Teddy questioned gently.

"You," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"What?" Teddy blinked.

"I...I dated Noah to distract me from you." Victoire confessed, wringing her hands. Teddy's brow furrowed as confusion set in. Victoire was beautiful, strong and amazing. She could have anyone she wanted. She was a pain in the butt sometimes, stubborn, impulsive, and downright reckless. But she deserved the best. Not that Noah asshole. She could have anyone in this school, they all wanted her. And what did he have to do...oh.

Right.

"He-he was a distraction?"

For the first time, Victoire allowed herself to admit this selfish decision out loud. "Yes."

Teddy swallowed, and looked at her. He really looked at her, how he tried to deny himself for so long. It was all a catastrophe of love and hate and confusion and frustration, and wanting, so much wanting. Wanting what you can't have, wanting the impossible.

But the impossible was here beside him, close enough to touch. And she was beautiful, and broken. She was always so many things to him, family, first kiss, best friend, ally, home. Everything was frustrating and confusing because _she was like his sister _but oh, he didn't see her as a sister. But those feelings had been pushed down because she was young and vulnerable and perfect and home and he was just the screwed up orphan.

But for the first time he left those feelings come through and actually allowed himself to feel what he has wanted to for so long. She was right there, in front of him. Tangible, broken and beautiful. "Why?" he asked thickly after the silence. "What did you need a distraction from me for?" he asked desperately, needing to know. He needed to hear it. Victoire pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because...I can't breathe," she said slowly.

Teddy's brow furrowed. "I...I'm with you, but I can't have you. You're older, you're family, you're...Teddy. And it wasn't right. And I couldn't have you, so it felt like I couldn't breathe. Because...I need you," she admitted, and that was the first time he heard her admit to needing something. "So I started dating Noah. I started dating a lot of guys, actually. Because I needed a distraction, so I could at least feel like I could breathe. " She smiled sadly. "That plan backfired on me, didn't it? Noah figured it out. He...he didn't like that we were so close. I tried to convince him-and myself- there was nothing there. But," she looked up at him from her perch on the bed. He was stalk still in front of her, staring at her intently. "I don't want to pretend anymore," Victoire stated firmly, her voice sounding stronger than it had since she had come into his room. This was the Victoire he loved.

There, he admitted it.

He loved her.

He, Teddy Lupin, the rebellious turned golden boy orphan, loved Victoire Weasley, the damaged, reckless, mischievous Veela-Witch-Werewolf hybrid.

Victoire wiped at her eyes, which were drying rapidly. She pulled herself up slowly, tentatively, still wary of her wounds. She tested out her ribs and gingerly touched her forehead, checking that it wasn't sore anymore, which it wasn't.

She sucked in a breath. "I-um- I'm going to go."

Teddy frowned, "what? V, no. You don't have to go. You can stay here tonight," he offered. Victoire shook her head. "I can't, Teddy. I just can't."

"You'll get caught, Vic. You're bound to get caught, it's after hours." Victoire rolled her eyes. "I just have to nip across to the girls dorm. I'll be fine," she said shortly, and made a beeline for the dorm. "I can't do it, Teddy. I'm sorry, but I can't do any of this yet. There are things I need to take care of." She stopped just short of the door. "Thank you, Ted," she said softly. Teddy watched her, weighing up his options. He couldn't let her go like this, but he couldn't force her. She needed to be ready. He knew Victoire, she's stubborn, but she'd come round. But she had to do it on her own terms, she wouldn't be forced. Teddy wanted to make her stay so he could be sure she was okay. But instead, he nodded, his entire being screaming with the need to keep her here and keep her safe. He turned away, unable to watch her go. He only heard the soft click of the door, and Teddy was left alone with his thoughts and his heart full of love for a girl he couldn't have.

(Fix me up my darling)

Teddy was headed down to breakfast when he heard a commotion around the common room entrance. He saw some wide eyed scampering first years run back into the common room, whispering hurriedly. He caught up with Maggie Wood, a girl that Victoire was friends with. Oliver and Katie's daughter . She was standing with her elder brother, Nate, Teddy's friend, and appeared to be arguing with him. "Did you tell him?" Nate demanded, and Maggie scoffed. "Please, like she hasn't told him already. You're the first person I told."

Nate sighed. "Was it the first time, Mags? Have you ever seen bruises before?"

Maggie whirled to him. "No, don't you dare. I have never seen bruises on her before, I wouldn't bloody hide it if I did! She's my friend, Nate! I have a brain, I would tell someone!" she snapped.

"How do you know she wasn't hiding them?" Nate shot back, "Jesus. What is going to happen when he finds out. Ted-"

"Teddy!" Maggie blurted out, her dark eyes wide as she turned to him. Nate turned. His face was grim, and it got worse when Teddy said "I know." Nate groaned and he pushed Teddy towards the mouth of the common room. "Good luck, mate. Don't kill him, I need my captain here." Nate grimaced, and handed him off to Dominique, who strode toward him determinedly. "She's out there. Go. She won't let me near her, you're the head boy, and you can get close." Teddy nodded and placed his arm on her shoulder for a second.

Teddy said gratefully, "good job, Dom." Dom grinned brightly at him, then flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "Whatever," she dismissed flippantly, winked at him, then sashayed back to her friends. Teddy marched determinedly to the portrait hole, slipping past the crowd who split like the red sea for him. "I heard he was just walking down the corridor and she took him down from behind," a fourth year whispered.

"Yeah, she did. I was here. He swore and started calling her names, and she put a silencing spell on him," his friend informed him.

Teddy's fists clenched as he made his way to the front, and he could finally see what was happening. Victoire stood with her hands on her hips, her wand clenched in one hand, in front of Noah. Noah was on his knees on the floor in front of her, seemingly stuck, and definitely silent. "You know, I even made excuses for what you did to me," Teddy heard Victoire declare. Her voice was calm and steady, but Teddy could see that her hands were shaking slightly. That was her only tell she was scared. "Stupid, I know. Because there are no excuses for what you did to me. You shouldn't have tried to force me, Noah," a hushed gasp went through the crowd, and Teddy saw Dom grabbed on to Louis and have a few of her friends take him back into the common room. She was right, Teddy thought. Louis was too young to hear this, he was only eleven.

"You shouldn't have hit me, either," Victoire went on. "That's why I stunned you from behind. So you could feel the fear, and the hurt. You would know how it feels." Victoire moved towards Noah, and Teddy inched forward. "I don't know why I made excuses for you. I even said you LOVED ME," Victoire barked out a laugh. "We both know that isn't true," she commented. "You don't love me. And you know what? I don't love you either," she hissed. "So I have one thing to say to you, Noah. We. Are. Over," Victoire snapped. Noah glared up at her, and spat at her. Teddy stepped in then, seeing red. "Remove it, Vic," Teddy instructed. Victoire glanced at him, for the first time she noticed he was here. She'd noticed Dom, of course, kicking and screaming to get over and help her. She'd also noticed Maggie, who'd been walking with her to breakfast. She saw her best friends understanding, kind, proud eyes and she knew she was doing the right thing. Maybe it was unorthodox in method, but still right.

The one person she hadn't noticed was Teddy. It was because she wouldn't allow herself to notice him until this was done. Victoire nodded shortly at him, and undid the silencing spell. Noah spat, "You're a cold bitch, Victoire," he glared coldly at her. "Frigid, too. Shame, you are hot." Teddy surged forward and clamped his hand on Noah's still stuck frame. His hand squeezed his shoulder, hard. "Time to apologise to the lady, asshole," he said through gritted teeth. Noah chuckled, but it soon turned into a cry as Teddy gripped him tighter. "Teddy!" Victoire yelled, alarmed. Teddy looked over at her, standing tall with her chin up. She had the steely determination in her eye, one he had only witnessed in a Weasley. "I have this," she confirmed, and Teddy backed off. Victoire considered Noah. "No point in embarrassing you like this any longer," she sighed. "While the idea of you on your knees begging for forgiveness is amusing, let's be honest, it's not going to happen. I just want an apologise, and for you to never, ever come never me, my family, or my friends again," the blonde explained coolly.

She tapped her wand against her chin. "What do you think, Noah? Will it be the hard way, or the easier route?"

Noah's jaw ticked. "Let me up," he said shortly.

Victoire tsked. "What's the magic word?" she sang at him, and he growled.

"Please," the dark haired boy spat out. Victoire shrugged.

"Alright." Once the spell was off him, Noah rose slowly to his feet. "There are no side effects, stop being a wuss," she ordered.

Noah rubbed his wrists. Victoire raised an eyebrow. Teddy's hands clenched. Dom stopped struggling. The corridor went silent.

"Sorry," Noah muttered.

"What was that?" Victoire asked innocently.

"Sorry," mumbled Noah, louder.

Dom piped up from the crowd as she moved to stand closer to her sister. "Say it nicely," she chided sweetly. Noah glared at her, his jaw tight.

"I'm very sorry Victoire, for what I did to you," he spat. Victoire sighed, tapping her wand.

"I suppose that's as good as I'm going to get," she mused. "I'll take it, but be warned." Victoire considered him carefully, looking him up and down disdainfully. "If you come near me again, I will hurt you," she warned seriously. Noah scoffed and turned, and started to walk away. "Bitch," he huffed loudly. "Probably cheating on me with Lupin the entire time. Slut," he muttered loudly, and before anyone could react, Victoire had sent a bat bogey hex flying at his back, and he fell to the ground, in front of a very shocked McGonagall. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" The older witch demanded. Victoire straightened up. "If you want to go to your office to talk, Professor, I will gladly tell you," she said firmly, no trace of guilt or fear in her tone. Not anymore. Professor McGonogall was about to argue with her, but she saw the look in Victoire's eyes and the weary, shocked faces of the students around her, and she nodded. "Very well, Miss Weasley. Come with me." She swept away towards her office, and Victoire followed after her, her head held high and her back straight. She marched like a soldier, and Teddy knew she'd be okay.

(fix me up my darling)

Teddy sat on the cold marble floor outside McGonagall's office, thumbing through a book. They'd been in there quite a long time, and after a while, Noah was brought in. His was quickly dismissed with Professor Longbottom, who nodded at Teddy as he passed. Dom had come to see if there was any news, but there wasn't. She eventually had to class, and Teddy sent her away with the promise of getting her when he heard anything. He was starting to doze off when the door opened and Victoire slid down to sit on the floor beside him. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered gently, prodding his arm. Teddy blinked tiredly, and finally focused on her. She smiled at him in an unsure manner, not really knowing how to act around him. She'd never had that problem before, he was Teddy for crying out loud. "what happened?" Teddy asked eventually, and Victoire stretched out her legs and rested her head on the wall. "I told her everything," she replied simply. Teddy nodded. "Noah's mum is coming to get him. They thought it would be better if he took a break," Victoire continued softly. Teddy turned his head to her.

"Were you going to tell her everything if she hadn't have shown up?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" They were both silent after that. "Probably not," she admitted, "not everything."

Teddy sighed. "I don't agree with that, V."

"I know."

"But I'm proud of you. For telling McGonagall, for confronting him."

"You are?" she asked, surprised.

"Course I am," he chuckles. "Anyone would be proud of that hex."

"Oh."

They sat in silence again, and Teddy moved closer to Victoire, and she glanced at him through her hair. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Much better," he said lightly. "I mean it, Vic," Teddy spoke, his gaze intense. "I'm proud of you. Always have been, always will be."

Victoire gave him a bright smile. "Thanks, T."

Teddy ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Listen, Vic, what you said last night..."

Victoire smirked. "Oh yeah, I knew there was something I had to do."

"You're two years younger than me."

"Please, you're seventeen and I'm sixteen. School years don't count."

"You're like family."

"Uh huh."

"Your dad would kill me."

"And?"

"Merlin, if Kingsley found out..."

"I don't care." With that, Victoire closed the distance, as the two of their faces had been getting closer together. She kissed him firmly, and while he was stiff at first, Teddy allowed himself to be lost in her. He allowed himself to love Victoire Weasley, like he'd wanted to for so long. His hands went to her face, stroking her cheek. He pulled back slightly, and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Vic?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Teddy?"

"I feel the same way."

Victoire grinned at him, then her brow furrowed. "Wait, I didn't tell you."

"Oh, I know. You didn't have to," he replied cockily, and Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Alright Lupin, now your ego has been stroked, are you ready to get breakfast from the kitchens yet?" she asked hopefully.

"Alright," Teddy reported thoughtfully. "But how about I take you to an actual dinner, too?" Victoire scoffed. "I can't be bought, Lupin," she teased.

"I know. I'll work hard for you," Teddy grinned goofily. Victoire pursed her lips at him, but couldn't help but smile. "No work necessary, Teddy," she mumbled as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him. He didn't let go of her hand.

He never let go of her hand. Never.

**AN: Alrighty, folks! There you have it! I'm really sorry it was so long, there just wasn't a good place to split it! Comment what you thought, I've never written anything like this before! I would like to say I have never been in a situation like in this story, and I didn't mean to offend or disrespect anyone. I hope that I've conveyed that okay, and broached the subject well! Have a great day, and check back because I have an ongoing Jily story called 'The rules and regulations of having a fake boyfriend.'**

**SLEEPING SICKNESS PLAYLIST(No particular order, and it's also mainly the tunes were the inspiration!):**

**Guarded-Kevin Daniel**

**No light, No light-Florence and the Machine**

**To build a home-The Cinematic Orchestra**

**Both of us-B.O.B ft. Taylor Swift**

**I'll take the bullet-S. **

**In my veins-Andrew Belle**

**Little Hell-City and Colour**

**Youth-Daughter**

**The weight of us-Sanders Bohlke**

**Colly Strings-Manchester Orchestra**

**Lullaby-The Spill Canvas**

**I can feel a hot one-Manchester Orchestra**

**Before it breaks-Brandi Carlile(Live at Benaroya hall)**

**Shame-The Avett Brothers**

**Sleeping sickness-City and Colour**

**Let me be-Cary Brothers**

**Sweet Disposition-The Temper Trap**

**So cold- Ben Cocks ft. Nikisha Reyes-Pile**

**A light on a hill-Margot and The Nuclear So & So's**

**Psalm-Hey Rosetta**

**Don't be shy-Cat Stevens**

**Tragic Flaw-Arkells**

**Shiver-Lucy Rose**

**Skinny Love- Bon Iver**

**Hello my old heart- The Oh Hello's**

**Stubborn Love-The Lumineers**

**Bring me the night-Sam Tsui ft. Kina Grannis**

**Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson**

**Young and Beautiful-Lana Del Rey**

**Panic Cord-Gabrielle Aplin**

**Please don't say you love me-Gabrielle Aplin**

**How do you feel today?-Gabrielle Aplin**

**Love, Clodagh.**


End file.
